


Locker Room

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas finds Dean in the locker room after practice.





	Locker Room

The locker room was emptying quickly.  Friday afternoon practices were the worst, and they always meant that everyone rushed to shower and get out of there in time to have a proper Friday night…usually with a lady friend.

Unfortunately today, Coach wanted to have a word with Dean after practice.

It took an extra fifteen minutes and actually ended up not being the worst thing that could have happened – Coach wanted Dean to work on his pitching a bit in case Ash’s sprained wrist kept him out for longer than expected.  They only had one back up pitcher, and Kevin was getting a bit tired.

Dean was next in line.

After Dean promised to get some pitching hours in this weekend (he’d have to wrangle Sam into catching for him at the park), he finally was released to the locker rooms.  The showers were empty, so he went straight for them.

His muscles were sore and the hot water felt incredible, relaxing his body after the stressful practice.  He lost track of time but eventually turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the shelves, rubbing it over his hair before tucking it around his waist.

Dean headed for his locker, just getting it open before another body came up behind him.

“What took you so long?” Cas asked him, his voice a hushed mumble against Dean’s shoulder.  Dean jumped slightly in surprise but relaxed when he realized it was Cas, and that Cas wouldn’t get this close to him if there were still people around.  Dean probably had taken longer in the shower than he thought, and that along with his meeting with Coach meant that everyone else had probably already left.

“Coach wants me to practice my pitching, just in case,” Dean replied, reaching for a set of clean clothes from his gym bag.  Cas’s arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, his hands splaying across Dean’s still damp skin.

Dean realized then that Cas hadn’t gotten dressed yet either.

“That would be great, if you had a chance on the mound,” Cas said in response, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.  Dean could feel the prodding of Cas’s erection against his ass, and if Cas’s exploring hands were any indication, Cas wasn’t interested in conversation right now.

He was interested in Dean, and Dean alone.

When Cas’s hand moved down over Dean’s towel, pressing his palm against Dean’s cock, it began filling.  “Mmm, Cas,” Dean groaned, arching back against the other man.  Cas smiled against Dean’s shoulder, his grin cracking audibly.

“Want you, Dean,” Cas said, as though Dean didn’t know that already.  “Please?”

Dean chuckled.  “Can’t wait til we get home?” he retorted, but secretly he loved how insistent Cas was being.  They rarely had any fun outside of a bedroom, and this had Dean’s heart racing.

“No,” Cas answered simply before he turned Dean around.  Dean was afraid someone heard the slam of his body against the locker, but then Cas’s lips were on his and all his cares flew from his mind.  Cas rutted their hips together until the towels both fell on their own, Dean’s still damp body getting Cas wet again.

Dean held Cas’s shoulders and back, feeling the muscles as they rippled there.  His boyfriend was toned and fuck if it didn’t make Dean weak at the knees.  Cas’s hands, on the other hand, made their way down Dean’s back to his ass, kneading the flesh there before dipping a finger between cheeks.

“Dean…” Cas said against Dean’s lips, a hint of desperation in his voice.  “Need you.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas again.  “Got lube?”

Cas pulled away, franticly grabbing for his bag behind him.  He pulled out a shirt, then a cleat, leaning over just enough to give Dean a nice ass to watch while Cas searched.  “Shit,” Cas murmured. 

He turned around with a bottle in each hand – sportslick in one and icy hot in the other.  The question on his face was priceless, but Dean was not going to give Cas anything with _those._

“That shouldn’t be used as lube, dude,” Dean deadpanned.  Cas’s brow creased and he looked between the two bottles.  Dean could see Cas’s mind whirring behind his eyes, so he took a step forward.  “Hell no are you putting either of those in my ass.  If that’s all you’ve got, you’ll have to wait ‘til we’re home.”

Cas whimpered – _fucking whimpered_ – but Dean’s firm stare kept his ground.  After a moment of desperation, Cas sighed.  “Fine,” he said, dropping the bottles back into his bag.  “But I’m not leaving here without coming, and neither are you.”

Dean was _sure_ that Coach could hear the slam against the locker this time, but he didn’t have the chance to protest before Cas’s tongue was in his mouth again and his hand was around both their cocks.  There was enough precome to slick the way for a few pumps of his hand, but Cas broke the kiss for a second to spit before really going to town.

He pumped them together, the desperate dick-on-dick action getting them both worked up quickly.  That, and Dean’s heart was racing at the potential that Coach – or anyone, really – would come in and find them at any point in time.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean panted against Cas’s lips, grabbing his shoulders hard enough to bruise.  Cas groaned in response, his free hand reaching down to fondle their balls.

The extra stimulation was all Dean needed to see stars, coming all over their cocks and Cas’s hand.  The extra slick helped ease the pull for a few more strokes before Cas came as well, Dean’s name on his tongue.

They stood there panting just as much as they had been after their sprints in practice earlier, leaning against one another as they caught their breaths.  It was only when Cas righted himself (Dean still leaning against the locker) that Dean spoke. 

“We need another shower.”

Cas flung their towels toward Dean before he sauntered down the locker room, giving Dean another eyeful of gorgeous ass to follow back to the showers.


End file.
